Użytkownik:Mbocian87/Bocian (Pierwsza generacja)
Bocian jest uczestnikiem Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, gdzie konkurował w drużynie Zabójcze Okonie, oraz na Planie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Trzeszczące Żarówy. Dostał się także do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdzie konkurował w Drużynie Amazonek. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Bocian przypływa na wyspę jako dwunasty. Wydaje się być zadowolony, mówiąc, że zawsze chciał wziąć udział w programie typu "Survivor". Chwilę później zostaje przydzielony do drużyny Zabójcze Okonie. W stołówce był przerażony gdy zobaczył Szefa, i wolał się nie odzywać. Siedział obok Bridgette i Tylera w stołówce, gdzie jedzenie Szefa niezbyt mu smakowało, ale nie chciał dać po sobie tego poznać. Kiedy okazuje się, ze pierwszą konkurencją będzie skok do wody, Bocian wygląda na przerażonego i mówi w pokoju zwierzeń, że nie umie pływać W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Bocian wraz ze swoją drużyną czeka na Klifie, gdzie odbywa się pierwsza konkurencja. Ten idzie na koniec kolejki, gdyż boi się skoczyć. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że boi się dlatego, że nie umie pływać więc rekiny nie robią na nim większego wrażenia. Wrażenie na nim zrobiła jednak Bridgette, która nie bojąc się niczego, skoczyła jako pierwsza. On, Courtney i DJ są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy nie skoczyli z Zabójczych Okoni, przez co nie otrzymali wózków, którymi by mogli przewieźć skrzynie. Jako, że Bocian nie poradził sobie w pierwszej części wyzwania, to postanowił pomóc w budowaniu basenu, co szło mu dobrze. Mimo to drużyna przegrała i musiała wyeliminować jedną osobę. On, Courtney i DJ byli na celowniku, gdyż nie skoczyli do wody. Eva powiedziała, że Bocian powinien odpaść już teraz, ponieważ od początku jej się nie podoba. Ten się wkurzył, ale znając temperament nie odezwał się. Reszta skupiła się jednak na Courtney i DJ'u, ponieważ Bocian pomógł im w drugim zadaniu. Na ceremonii Bocian otrzymuje piankę jako ósmy i jest zadowolony. Jest też świadkiem jak DJ odpada z gry. W Wielkie spanie, Bocian nie jest zadowolony, że Chris obudził go wcześnie rano. Podczas maratonu, Bocian chce pokazać siłę i biegnie, lecz męczy się po pewnym czasie i zaczyna iść. W stołówce pomaga on sprzątnąć ze stołu, by Owen mógł uratować Noah. Podczas drugiego zadania, Bocian siedzi z Duncanem, gdzie obaj rozmawiają. Duncan mówi mu, że chętnie zrobilby jakiś kawał rudemu, tylko musi coś wymyślić. Bocian mówi mu, że może wyniósłby jego łóżko nad jezioro, ale Duncan nie był do tego przekonany. Bocianowi udało się wytrzymać około 40 godzin bez zaśnięcia. Po obudzeniu się, widzi jak Duncan wkłada rękę Harolda do wody, powodując, że zlał się w spodnie. Bocian mówi mu, że to było dobre i się śmieje. Duncan mówi, że uwielbia robić kawały ludziom, zwłaszcza takie, które ich podręczą. Bocian jednak był zamyślony, patrząc na śpiącą Bridgette, ale kiedy Duncan pomachał mu ręką przed oczami, ten się otrząsnął. Pyta się go czy podoba mu się Bridgette, ale Bocian zaprzecza, lecz się rumieni. Duncan dodaje tylko "Tak tak, mów co chcesz brachu". Po wyzwaniu, Bocian jest świadkiem jak Eva demoluje ich domek w poszukiwaniu odtwarzacza MP3. Z tego powodu Bocian głosuje na Evę i ta odpada z konkurencji. W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, Bocian jest jeszcze zaspany w stołówce. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że zgodzi się mimo wszystko wykonać każde zadanie, by tylko nie trzeba było pływać. Kiedy widzi, że Duncan kładzie się na ławce rezerwowych, Bocian próbuje przejąć dowodzenie w drużynie. Ludzie nie mają problemu z słuchaniem go, mimo, że czasami nie wychodziło mhu bycie kapitanem. Startował on w pierwszej rundzie. Wytrzymał długo, ale został w końcu zbity. Drużyna decyduje się obudzić Duncana po drugiej rundzie, by im pomógł. Bocian był jednym z czterech uczestników, którzy obudzili Duncana, wkładając mu patyk do nosa. Ten mówi mu, żeby pomógł im wygrać, ale się nie zgadza, dopóki Courtney nie gwarantuje mu eliminacji. Duncan przejmuje dowodzenie, a Bocian startuje jeszcze w czwartej i piątej rundzie. Wraz z Duncanem i Haroldem jest ostatnim zawodnikiem, którzy stoją na boisku, a potem zostaje zbity. Po wygranej gratuluje dobrej gry Duncanowi i mówi w pokoju zwierzeń, że będzie się go trzymał, to może zajdzie daleko. W Niezbyt sławni, podczas zadania, Bocian ma problem z pokazaniem talentu, gdyż nie wie, czym mógłby się poszczycić. Jest on więc jednym z nielicznych, którzy nie pokazali talentu na castingu. Wraz z chłopakami jest widziany jak gra w karty, po czym zakłada się, czy Bridgette wytrzyma 20 minut stojąc na rękach. Bocian uważa, ze da radę i powinna wystąpić, mimo, ze nie udaje jej się wytrzymać 20 minut. Jest też świadkiem jak Bridgette nieumyślnie niszczy skrzypce Courtney. Bocian podchodzi do dziewczyn, gdzie Bridgette próbuje naprawić skrzypce Courtney. Bocian mówi Courtney, że Bridgette nie zrobiła tego celowo, tylko to był wypadek. Chwilę później Courtney prosi Bociana by wystąpił na jej miejsce, bo ona nie może. Bocian jednak mówi, ze nie ma specjalnego talentu więc nie wystąpi. Jednak kiedy Bridgette prosi go by to zrobił, zgadza się. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, ze Bridgette jest cudowna i jeśli chce by pokazał jakiś talent, to zrobi to dla niej. Chwilę później Bocian idzie do stołówki, gdzie szykuje jakieś ciasto i wstawia je do piekarnika. Bocian ma wystąpić jako drugi i po wyjściu na scenę mówi, że zaraz wróci. Wraca on z ciastem ze stołówki, które je Szef i daje mu 6 punktów. Kiedy Harold wygrał dla drużyny ze swoim beatbox'em, Bocian był w szoku i wiwatował mu razem z innymi. W Kiepskie, gdy uczestnicy idą do lasu, Bocian nawiązuje do poprzedniego odcinka i pyta Duncana, co sądzi o tym, że Heather przeczytała pamiętnik Gwen. Ten odpowiada, że w sumie niezłe to zagranie było, ale nawet jak na niego to gruby kaliber. Bocian mówi, że Heather nieładnie się zachowała i nie rozumie dlaczego nie odpadła. Kiedy uczestnicy docierają na miejsce, Bocian mówi, że chętnie by coś przekąsił, ale drużyna wcześniej chce rozłożyć namiot. Wieczorem, Duncan mówi, że idzie coś upolować, więc Bocian idzie razem z nim. Udalo im się złowić kilka ryb, za co drużyna im dziękuje. W nocy, Bocian jest świadkiem jak Bridgette wychodzi z namiotu i nieumyślnie spala ich namiot. Ten ją broni, kiedy inni uważają, ze Bridgette zrobiła to specjalnie. Drużyna dociera jako pierwsza, ale z powodu braku Katie i Sadie przegrywa i Katie odpada z gry. W Czynnik fobii, uczestnicy rozmawiają o tym, czego boją się najbardziej, Bocian mówi, że on najbardziej boi się wyrywania zęba u dentysty i nie chciałby nigdy tego przeżywać. Kiedy podczas śniadania okazuje się, że ich zadaniem będzie przezwyciężyć swoje fobie, Bocian się przestraszył. Kiedy przyszła jego kolej, siada na fotelu dentystycznym, gdzie podchodzi do niego Szef przebrany za pielęgniarkę. Ten jednak szybko ucieka z fotela. Kiedy Bridgette spędza sama czas w lesie, Bocian przychodzi do niej i pyta się, czy wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyna odpowiada, ze tak, ale Bocian widzi, że ona boi się zostać sama w lesie. Bridgette też się pyta Bociana jak poradził sobie z zadaniem. Ten się waha, czy powiedzieć prawdę, bo nie chce by Bridgette uznała go za mięczaka, ale mówi w końcu, że nie dał rady. Bridgette ku jego zaskoczeniu powiedziała mu by się nie przejmował. Kiedy Cody cały w śmieciach idzie w ich stronę Bridgette chce uciec, ale Bocian łapie ją za rękę i zatrzymuje, mówiąc, że to tylko Cody. Pyta się też go co tu robi, na co ten mu odpowiada, że nie dał rady. Bocian mówi Bridgette, ze nie zostawi jej samej w lesie i spędzi pozostały czas z nią. Dzięki temu Bridgette też zdobyła punkt dla drużyny, ale Zabójcze Okonie przegrały. Ma ceremonii eliminacji Bocian i Tyler oczekiwali na ostatnią piankę, więc Bocian odetchnął z ulgą gdy okazało się, ze zostaje w gre. Po eliminacji Bridgette dziękuje Bocianowi, że został z nią w lesie i pocałowała go, po czym ten stanął jak zahipnotyzowany. W W górę strumienia, kiedy Bocian i Bridgette zostają oficjalnie parą, oboje płyną razem jedną łódką. Po dotarciu na wyspę Kości, Bridgette mówi Bocianowi, by to on zdecydował którędy iść. Decyduje się pójść w lewo, gdzie idą Susły. Jest świadkiem tego jak Lindsay i Trent utknęli w ruchomych piaskach i strzela facepalm'a. Widzi też, że Harold wrzuca ich wiosła do ognia i jest zły na niego. Kiedy Izzy mówi im, by ktoś pchnął łódkę, Bridgette chce by zrobił to Bocian. Ten jednak wzbrania się, mówiąc, że teraz nie może. Ta się go pyta, czy boi się wody, a ten mówi, ze nie i że uwielbia pływać. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że właśnie popełnił błąd, bo tak naprawdę nie umie pływać, ale nie chciał się przyznać przed Bridgette. Ostatecznie to Duncan pchał łódki, a drużyna wygrała wyzwanie. W Polowanie złej woli, Bocian nie odgrywa zbyt dużej roli. Zostaje on wraz z Bridgette, Haroldem i Geoffem, myśliwym w wyzwaniu. Razem z drużyną odnajduje ostrzeliwujące się Beth, Heather i Leshawnę. Drużyna ostatecznie wygrywa i jest bezpieczna. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., Bocian zgadza się z Duncanem i Geoffem, że Harold powinien dostać nauczkę za rozrzucenia bielizny po pokoju. Nie ma on problemu ze słuchaniem Geoffa, który jest szefem kuchni i razem z Duncanem robi danie główne, czyli spaghetti carbonara. Po pewnym czasie, Geoff mówi, że go zastąpi, a Bocian miał za zadanie polać majtki Harolda ostrym sosem. Bocian idzie do domku i robi to o czym mówili mu Geoff i Duncan. Bocian i Duncan szybko kończą swoje danie i Bocian chce pomóc Bridgette i Courtney, które robiły deser. Bridgette chce zaprosić Bociana nad wodę wieczorem, ale ten się wzbrania. Nie chce jednak powiedzieć, że nie umie pływać, bojąc się jak zareaguje Bridgette, więc zgadza się. Po chwili jednak robi niepewną minę. Jest obecny przy ocenianiu potraw, gdzie danie które przyrządził z Duncanem otrzymało 9 punktów, co zapewniło drużynie wygraną. W Komu możesz zaufać?, Bocian siedzi z Duncanem i Geoffem w domku gdzie prosi ich o radę. Pyta się, czy powinien powiedzieć Bridgette, że nie umie pływać, ale z drugiej strony boi się jej reakcji. Geoff mu mówi, że Bridgette jest wyluzowana i na pewno zrozumie, natomiast Duncan uważa, że nie powinien jej mówić. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Bocian i Bridgette biorą udział w wyzwaniu, gdzie Bocian asekurował Bridgette która się wspinała. Kiedy Chris strzelił do niego ostrym sosem, ten oblizał się i zapytał, czy ma jeszcze. Kiedy Heather zrywa spódnice Gwen, Bocian jest zapatrzony na jej bieliznę, przez co Bridgette spadła z klifu i była zła na Bociana za to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Później Bridgette i Bocian są widziani przy porcie wstydu, gdzie Bridgette wskakuje do wody, ale Bocian nie chce tego zrobić. Kiedy Bridgette pyta się go co go powstrzymuje i chce wciągnąć go do wody, ten się wzbrania. Mówi, że jest chory i zaczyna udawać kaszel, po czym odchodzi. Bierze on również udział w trzecim zadaniu, gdzie miał strącić strzałę z głowy Courtney co mu się udało. Podczas ostatniego zadania, Bridgette pyta Bociana co mu się stało podczas pobytu nad wodą. Ten w końcu mówi Bridgette prawdę, że nie umie pływać. Jest szczęśliwy kiedy okazało się, że Bridgette zaakceptowała to, po czym powiedziała mu, że jak chce to nauczy go pływać, gdyż kończyła kurs ratowniczy, Bocian z chęcią zgadza się na to. Drużyna przegrywa i spotyka się na ceremonii eliminacji, gdzie odpada Geoff, który z Haroldem zawalił ostatnie zadanie. W Podstawy musztry, Bridgette daje Bocianowi lekcje pływania. Ten już powoli opanowuje to i nie boi się, ponieważ ufa Bridgette, która jest przy nim. Później jest widziany z Duncanem gdzie robią kanapkę z bielizny Harolda. Podczas pierwszego zadania, Bocian radził sobie z trzymaniem łódek. Odpadł podczas tańca, gdzie pomylił kilka kroków co zezłościło Szefa i wyeliminował go z zadania. Podczas dalszego odcinka, Bocian i Duncan wycinają kawały Haroldowi, gdzie wynoszą jego pościel do pokoju dziewczyn i podmieniają dżem na koncentrat pomidorowy. Bocian jest też świadkiem pocałunku Courtney i Duncana i mu gratuluje. Na ceremonii eliminacji Bocian podobnie jak reszta był w szoku, gdy okazało się, że Courtney została wyeliminowana. W Ekstremalna tortura, Bocian nie ma większej roli w tym odcinku. Nie został wyznaczony do żadnego z zadań, a więc większość czasu spędził chodząc po wyspie. Przed ceremonią był widziany kiedy Sadie prosiła innych by na nią głosowali, ponieważ tęskniła za Katie. W Posiłek obrzydliwości, Bocian cieszy się z podziału drużyn na chłopaków i dziewczyny. Jest widziany słuchając muzyki i popijając napoje gazowane w ich domku. Jego radość minęła, kiedy okazało się, że będą musieli zjeść obrzydliwe potrawy. Podobnie jak reszta chłopaków miał problem ze zjedzeniem pierwszego dania, ale przemógł się i chłopaki zdobili pierwszy punkt. Zjadł również pizzę, ale miał problem z zupą, więc przelał ją do talerza Harolda. Chłopaki nie wiedzieli, że Bocian ją przelał i byli źli na Harolda. Podczas kolejnych dań, chłopaki zdobywają jeszcze jeden punkt i ostatecznie przegrywają zadanie. W Mów mi wujku, Bocian wraz z innymi chłopakami spędza czas w obozie. Kiedy dziewczyny wracają ze spa, pomiędzy obiema płciami doszło do konfliktu, w który tylko Bocian i Owen się nie mieszali. Bridgette poczęstowała ich ciasteczkami, którymi poczęstowali się Bocian i Owen. Chwilę później okazało się, że do programu wracają DJ, Eva i Katie, co zszokowało wszystkich w tym Bociana. Nie był on zadowolony z powodu powrotu Evy, gdyż czuł strach przed nią. Następnie kiedy okazuje się, że każdy gra teraz na siebie, Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że był przygotowany na to, że wkrótce nastąpi połączenie drużyn. Podczas gdy Eva groziła Bridgette, Bocian próbował pokonać swój strach przed nią, by móc obroni ć Bridgette. Został on wybrany do zadania w którym miał wytrzymać 10 sekund owinięty pszczołami, lecz odpadł nim zadanie się zaczęło. Po tym jak Eva znów atakuje Bridgette, Bocian nie wytrzymał i powiedział jej że ma się od niej odwalić. Podobnie jak reszta wiwatował Leshawnie gdy ta zdobyła immunitet. Po wyzwaniu, Bocian poluzowuje śruby w łóżku Evy, za wszystkie krzywdy jakie wyrządziła Bridgette i patrzy z nią jak jej łóżko się zawala gdy się na nim kładzie. Podobnie jak większość głosował na Evę, która została wyeliminowana. W Skarby, zadaniem uczestników było znalezienie klucza do skrzyni. Bocian musiał zdobyć klucz wiszący na płonącej obręczy co nie było dla niego łatwe, ale ostatecznie zdobył klucz. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, kiedy okazało się, że w jego skrzyni były przekąski. Nie wiedział o tym co zaszło między Heather a Trentem, tak więc nie głosował na niego podczas ceremonii eliminacji W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, Bocian jest widziany z Bridgette nad jeziorem Wawanakwa. Opanowuje już sztuki pływania i wychodzi mu to coraz lepiej. Oboje spędzają później w wodzie wolny czas świetnie się bawiąc. Na wieść o zadaniu z grą w chowanego, Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że raczej nie będzie mieć z tym problemu. Nie miał on dla siebie wybranej kryjówki, ale nie dlatego, że nie mógł znaleźć, ale miał taktykę, by chodzić po wyspie i nie natknąć się na Szefa. Ostatecznie Szef go jednak znalazł. Wcześniej w odcinku Bocian wraz z Duncanem, Owenem i DJ'em zakłada męski sojusz, który ma wyeliminować dziewczyny z dalszej gry. Był zadowolony z sojuszu, ale nie chciał wyeliminować Bridgette jak zaproponował Duncan. Proponował by z gry odpadła Gwen, która jest równie silna. Tymczasem dziewczyny dowiedziały się o sojuszu chłopaków i kilka z nich zagłosowało na Bociana co skończyło się tym, że on i Bridgette byli zagrożeni na ceremonii. Bocian otrzymał ostatnią piankę i był zadowolony, ze został, ale jednocześnie smutny, że Bridgette odpadła z gry. W Przednia zabawa, Bocian i Duncan siedzą w domku i zastanawiają się, jaki kawał zrobić Haroldowi, lecz nikomu nic nie przychodzi do głowy. Podczas budowania rowerów, Bocianowi kilka razy się on rozwalił, ale ostatecznie zbudował średniej jakości składaka. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że stara się nie myśleć o poprzedniej eliminacji i skupić na wyzwaniu. Kiedy okazuje się, że uczestnicy nie będą jechać na swoich rowerach, Bocian mówi, ze współczuje temu, kto wylosuje jego rower. Ostatecznie rowery Bociana, Lindsay, Harolda, Duncana i Heather docierają do mety, a oni biorą udział w wyścigu o immunitet. Był zadowolony kiedy dojechał jako trzeci, ale posmutniał gdy okazało się, że był tym samym ostatni i musiał opuścić grę. Podczas eliminacji jego przyjaciele żegnają się z nim Bocian wraz z innymi przegranymi pojawia się w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie. Po raz pierwszy jest widziany przy kuchni gdzie częstuje się hot-dogiem. Następnie większość czasu spędza z Bridgette w basenie. Był zadowolony z powodu, że poznał w programie dziewczynę, oraz nauczył się pływać. Kiedy uczestnicy mieli wymienić swojego faworyta, Bocian wskazał na Duncana, ponieważ jest jego najlepszym kumplem, oraz jako jedyny został z ich drużyny. Nie miał on jednak dobrego zdania o Heather, odnosząc się do tego jak wykorzystywała Lindsay przez cały sezon. Bocian nie odegrał roli w eliminacji Leshawny. W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz jest widziany przez chwilę gdy Heather krzyczy z powodu utraty fryzury. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Bocian wraca z innymi przegranymi do finału, by kibicować finalistom. Od razu siada on po stronie Gwen i zostaje tam mimo że Owen powiedział, że zrobi imprezę jak wyhgra. Siedział tam wraz z Cody'm, Leshawną i Evą. W zakończeniu Gwen wiwatował jej, gdy wygrała, a w zakończeniu Owena nie był już taki zadowolony. Na końcu on, Owen i Duncan wrzucają Chrisa do jeziora. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Bocian siedział w barze w Playa De Los Przegranos, gdzie zajadał się hot-dogami. Po chwili podszedł do niego Noah, i zaczęli rozmowę o show. Noah nie był zadowolony z występu, nadal twierdząc, że to strata czasu, a Bocian wręcz przeciwnie. Bocian podobnie jak większość (oprócz Owena), nie chciał szukać walizki z milionem, ale jak reszta, zmienił zdanie po czasie. On stworzył drużynę z Duncanem i Geoffem. Jako pierwsi odnaleźli walizkę wiszącą na drzewie, choć została im ona zabrana przez Evę, Izzy i Justina, po tym jak Bocian wystraszył się widoku Evy i upuścił walizkę. Duncan był zły na Bociana za ten incydent, po czym doszło do sprzeczki. Geoff starał się ich rozdzielić. Cała trojka ponownie znajduje walizkę, kiedy Heather spada z paralotni i upuszcza ją. Spotykają oni wówczas Gwen, Leshawnę i Trenta, gdzie Bocian żartobliwie mówi, że jeśli chcą mieć jakieś szanse, żeby się przyłączyli. Walizka ponownie zostaje utracona, przez tą samą grupę uczestników co ostatnio. Bocian, Duncan i Geoff spotykają też na swojej drodze Bridgette, która powiedziała, że Courtney gdzieś zniknęła (obie szukały walizki). Ostatecznie cała czwórka wpada do wody i kwalifikuje się na Plan Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki W Uwaga, potwór!, Bocian wychodzi z autobusu jako 14. Jest zszokowany tym, jak szybko odbyć się ma kolejny sezon, gdyż w tym czasie nie zdążył "porządnie" odpocząć. Widać było u niego niechęć rywalizacji przez cały odcinek. Szedł razem z Gwen, Trentem i Beth. Nie narzekał na to, że został złapany przez potwora i usnął kiedy został wrzucony do dmuchanej budowli. Kiedy inni się obudzili, po tym jak Owen znalazł przyczepy, Bocian jeszcze spał i obudził go dopiero klakson Chrisa. Bocian był zły na Owena kiedy wybrał zgniecioną przyczepę, ale ucieszył się, że przyczepa dziewczyn również podzieliła ten los. W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, Bocian wraz z Bridgette odbierają swoje śniadanie w Namiocie z buffetem i idą do stolika. W tym czasie Duncan siedzący obok, woła Bociana i pyta się go czy pójdzie z nim na współprace, tj. Bocian pomoże mu zemścić się na Haroldzie za wyrzucenie Courtney, a ten w zamian będzie go wspierał w zadaniach zręcznościowym. Bocian zgadza się z Duncanem i obaj wraz z Geoffem tworzą sojusz, po czym wznoszą toast z tego powodu. Cała trójka wraz z Bridgette szuka kosmicznych jaj. Bridgette początkowo nie jest świadoma układu między Duncanem, a Bocianem dopóki Geoff przypadkowo tego nie wygaduje. Bridgette nie jest zadowolona z tego powodu, ponieważ nie chce by Bocian pakował się w kłopoty, jeśli Haroldowi by się coś stało. Bocian obiecuje Bridgette, że nie zrobi żadnej krzywdy Haroldowi i może być o to spokojna. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian przyznaje, że nie wie co robić i z jednej strony uważa, że powinien skopać wraz z Duncanem tyłek Haroldowi za to co zrobił Courtney, w poprzednim sezonie, a z drugiej dał słowo Bridgette. Cała czwórka wpada w pułapkę do pomieszczenia, gdzie podłoga się pod nimi przesuwa. Bocian przytula się wtedy do Bridgette trzęsąc się ze strachu. Geoff także okazuje swój, Bridgette zapytuje "czy to już nasz koniec", natomiast Duncan przewraca tylko oczami. Cała czwórka wpada pod podłogę do zielonego szlemu. Po chwili jest jednak wyciągnięta przez linkę przez Szefa, a Chris informuje ich, że odpadli z wyzwania W Zamieszki na planie, Bocian jest widziany w przyczepie z innymi chłopakami. Podczas tworzenia drużyn, zostaje wybrany przez Gwen i trafia do drużyny Trzeszczących Żarów. Był smutny z powodu, że Bridgette była w przeciwnej drużynie, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać i skupić się na wyzwaniu. On i Gwen przekonali Duncana by wciągnął ich przyczepę na klif, a następnie całą drużyna jednogłośnie zdecydowała by Duncan odegrał rolę złoczyńcy. Później jest zaniepokojony, kiedy widzi Justina, który podrywa Bridgette W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, Bocian nie może skupić się na zadaniach po tym co widział w poprzednim odcinku. Podczas drugiego zadania, jest widziany wraz z Gwen i Duncanem, którzy niszczą autobus. W 3:10 do Obłędowa, Bocian z powodu upału jaki panował na zewnątrz, siedział w swojej przyczepie z Bridgette. W pokoju zwierzeń zaczął żałować, że myślał, o bliskiej relacji Bridgette i Justina, lecz ten po chwili przyszedł do ich przyczepy i poczęstował ciasteczkami. Bocian nie przyjął przekąsek od niego, a wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian bał się skoczyć na konia, więc Szef użył swoich "metod", na zrobienie to za niego. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian uznaje, że całe życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. Ostatecznie drużynie Żarów udaje się wygrać tą część wyzwania. Podczas następnego wyzwania, Bocian celnie strzelał w Geoffa (który został wybrany jako tarcza), lecz widząc jak Justin pomaga Bridgette, dość czule, postanowił sobie z nimi "porozmawiać", lecz Leshawna uprzedziła go by skupił się na razie na wyzwaniu, a sprawy miłosne odstawił na bok. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy między Bridgette i Justinem coś jest, czy może to on jest przewrażliwiony, ale idzie za głosem Leshawny i postanawia skupić się na zadanu. W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Bocian z innymi chłopakami próbuje wydostać się z przyczepy. Podczas wyzwania, widział on zamieszanie między Gwen a przeciwną drużyną i postanowił trzymać stronę Gwen. Uznawał, że to co robi Justin jest niemoralne, a Heather powinna trzymać stronę grupy. Podczas kopania wyjścia wywiązała się ostra kłótnia między Bocianem, a Heather, o swoje racje. Heather uważała, że Gwen zawiniła i nie powinna spowalniać drużyny, po czym Bocian zarzucił jej, że chce wygrać, ponieważ to ona będzie następna do ostrzału. Ostatecznie drużyna Żarów przegrała i spotkała się na ceremonii. W Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, Bocian jest widziany tej nocy wraz z innymi uczestnikami przed przyczepami. Gdy Chris kazał uczestnikom przeczytać książki o medycynie w jedną noc, Bocian wraz z Duncanem i Leshawną olał sytuacje i wolał jeść pizzę. Na kolejnym wyzwaniu, Bocian został trzykrotnie porażony prądem podczas próby wyciągnięcia części manekina. Nie był zbytnio przerażony widząc ranę na ręce Geoffa, oraz nie przejął się zbytnio, gdy inni uczestnicy dostawali inne objawy. Uważał, że coś tu jest nie tak, skoro dzień po wkuwaniu wszyscy zachorowali. Sam później dostał uderzeń gorąca, a wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ich choroba jest realna. Po wygranej Żarów, Bocian wraz z innymi zgodził się, by Leshawna skorzystała z nagrody. W Projekt piaskowa czarownica, Bocian wraz z Duncanem i Izzy grają w karty na początku odcinka. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian był zły na Szefa, że ten nie dał Duncanowi odgrywać roli zabójcy, choć wiedząc jaki potrafi być Szef nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Po zwycięstwie drużyny, razem z Żarówami chciał wykurzyć Makiety z namiotu. Po tym jak plan Harolda, Duncana i Leshawny zawiódł, Bocian wpadł na pomysł, by przebrać się za psychopatów i wbiec do nich z nożami. Duncan przyznał, że to dobry pomysł, choć reszta drużyny nie była co do niego przekonana. Jak się później okazało, pomysł Bociana zaprowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, Duncan z Bocianem siedzą na dworze i rozmawiają o tym by reaktywować ich paczkę Zabójczych Okoni. Po tym jak Duncan wyszedł z tą propozycją, Bocian mu przytaknął, chociaż żałował, że nie ma już Geoffa. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian radzi sobie z unikaniem przedmiotów którymi rzucał Szef. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, drużyna Trzeszczących Żarów miała kod do zamka szyfrowego. Gdy Duncan i Harold kłócili się o to, kto ma otworzyć zamek, Bocian powiedział Haroldowi, aby stał z boku spokojnie. Kiedy nalało się więcej wody, a Heather chciała otworzyć górny właz, Bocian wystraszył się ognia. Ostatecznie drużyna wygrała i podobnie jak inni, Bocian również był zadowolony tylko z nagrody w postaci chipsów i napojów gazowanych. W Pełny dramat, zapłakana Bridgette przychodzi do Bociana. Ten widząc w jakim jest stanie pyta swojej dziewczyny co się stało. Dziewczyna przyznaje mu, że nie wie co ją opętało z Justinem, ale wie, że próbował ją oszukać, po czym przeprasza Bociana, Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń jest wściekły i klnie jak szewc. Następnie mówi Bridgette, że osobiście dopilnuje by Justin zapłacił za swoje. W pokoju zwierzeń ponownie jest zły, mówiąc, że Justin zapłaci za wszystko.. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian nie ma problemu ze słuchaniem rozkazów Duncana podobnie jak Heather i Leshawna. Podczas zadania wraz z innymi członkami drużyny kopie bunkier. Po tym jak Duncan odparł atak wroga, obaj chcieli sprawdzić co znajduje się w skrzyni i byli w szoku jak okazało się, że skrzynia jest pusta. W Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, Bocian wraz z innymi uczestnikami je śniadanie w namiocie. Podczas gdy przychodzi Chris, ten zauważa, że brakuje Harolda w ich drużynie. Podczas zadania, Bocian próbuje uwolnić Harolda z sejfu, ale po paru próbach się poddaje i chce iść dalej. Leshawna jednak zatrzymuje go i mówi, ze nie pozwoli zostawić Harolda w sejfie. Kiedy ona również ma problemy z uwolnieniem go, Żarówy ruszają do banku. Bocian jest w szoku widząc Courtney za ladą, ale cieszy się, że wraca do gry. Podczas budowania gokartów, Bocian mówi Duncanowi, aby skupił się na budowaniu, niż na patrzeniu się na Courtney. Ostatecznie Żarówom udało się jako pierwszym przekroczyć linię mety, czym zdobyli immunitet. W Milion dolarów P. C., Bocian siedzi w przyczepie z kolegami i jest zdegustowany widząc przyrodzenie Harolda. Kiedy Chris tłumaczył o specjalnych przywilejach Courtney, a uczestnikom się to nie podobało, Bocian przypomniał im, a w szczególności Haroldowi, że to on zmanipulował głosy w ostatnim sezonie. Kiedy podczas pierwszej części zadania, Żarówy mają problem z wznieceniem ognia, Bocian powiedział Duncanowi by użył swojej zapalniczki. Kiedy okazało się, że było to nieuczciwe zagranie, przez co Żarówy dostały mniejsze kości, Bocian strzelił facepalm'a. Podczas pierwszej rundy między Leshawną, a Justin, Bocian wraz z resztą drużyny kibicował Leshawnie. Justin jednak bez żadnych skrupułów zrzucił ją w przepaść. Bocian podczas drugiej rundy rywalizował na kolumnie z Bridgette, gdzie ze względu na ich relacje, nie chciał jej zrzucić w przepaść. Tym samym Bridgette zdobyła drugi punkt dla Makiet. Podczas trzeciej rundy rywalizowały Courtney i Heather, gdzie ta pierwsza pokonała tą drugą. Heather spadając do słomy potrąciła kolumnę, która spadła na jej nogę, powodując jej zwichnięcie. Bocian i reszta drużyny, mimo relacji z Heather zmartwili się jej stanem zdrowia, w niesprzeciwienie do Chrisa, który uznał "Nic jej nie będzie". W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Bridgette i Bocian spotykają się na dworze, gdzie dziewczyna dziękuje mu za to, co zrobił w ostatnim zadaniu. Ten odpowiada jej że "nie ma sprawy" i gdyby mógł, to pozwoliłby jej wygrać jeszcze raz. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że wie o tym, że Chris specjalnie ustawił pary w ten sposób. Podczas wstępnej rywalizacji, Bocian wypada najsłabiej ze swojej drużyny, i rywalizuje z Bridgette w boksie, i nie chciał jej uderzyć, więc przegrał. W pokoju zwierzeń strzela facepalm'a i mówi, że nie tak wyobrażał sobie to wyzwanie. Podczas kolejnej rundy rywalizują Harold vs Courtney. Bocian wraz z innymi uczestnikami był zły na Leshawnę, która powiedziała, że jest takim samym kryminalistą jak jego kumpel. Ostatecznie drużyna przegrywa i ląduje na ceremonii eliminacji. Bocian i Leshawna walczą o ostatnią piankę i Bocian jest w szoku, kiedy okazuje się, że został wyeliminowany. W Kto będzie milionerem?, Bocian jest widziany wraz z innymi uczestnikami sezonu w rozpadającym się studio, gdzie zadaje pytania finalistom. Zadał on pytanie, które brzmiało "Które wyzwanie było według was najtrudniejsze", na co Geoff odpowiedział, że było to zadanie półfinałowe, natomiast Lindsay przywołała zadanie o fobiach mimo, że nie było ono z tego sezonu. Podczas głosowania, Bocian oddaje głos na Lindsay, mówiąc, że taka dziewczyna jak ona zasłużyła by wygrać sezon. W zakończeniu Geoffa, Bocian nie był zadowolony, gdy Chris dał mu walizkę. Po wystrzeleniu fajerwerków, ledwo trzymający się budynek zaczął się rozpadać, lecz Geoff zapomniał o walizce z milionem, po którą wrócił. Budynek się jednak zapadł nad nim, a uczestnik musiał wydać sporą część wygranej na leczenie obrażeń jakich doznał. W zakończeniu Lindsay, Bocian jak inni, którzy na nią głosowali, wiwatował po tym jak wygrała. Gdy Chris wręcza jej walizkę, a fajerwerki strzelają, budynek zaczyna się rozpadać. Wówczas uczestnicy, oraz zwyciężczyni ze swoją walizką uciekają z budynku. W obu zakończeniach, widać uczestników i Chrisa, którzy swoją na zewnątrz obok rozwalonego budynku, gdzie Chris zakańcza ten sezon. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, dowiadujemy się, że Bocian zaczął naukę w nowym technikum. Blaineley i Josh pozytywnie wypowiadają się na jego temat, mówiąc, że odnosi sukcesy w nowej szkole. Bocian wraz z innymi zjawia się na wręczeniu nagród i jest w szoku, gdy Chris oznajmia, że uczestnicy nie byli bohaterami show. Wraz z resztą uczestników goni autobus Oblechów Totalnej Porażki. Gdy autobus wpada do kaniuno, Bocian i Duncan kłócą się o to, kto powinien pójść po pomoc. Ostatecznie grają w "kamień, papier, nożyce" i wygrywa Bocian, a Duncan idzie po pomoc wraz z Evą, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Geoffem, Trentem i Justinem. Jak się później okazało, dzięki temu, że Bocian został, zakwalifikował się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie wraz z 16 innymi uczestnikami. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Po dłuższej przerwie, Bocian wraca do gry w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, wraz z 15 innymi uczestnikami. Był zadowolony z faktu, że zwycięzcy będą mieli komfort podczas podróży. Nie był jednak zadowolony z konieczności śpiewania, bo o ile lubi słuchać muzyki, tak śpiewanie nie jest jego mocną stroną. Zdenerwował się więc, gdy okazało się, że gdy nie będzie się śpiewać, to zostanie się wyeliminowanym, więc na koniec piosenki "Leć z nami już", powiedział tylko z innymi "Tak". Po wylądowaniu w Egipcie, Bocianowi nie podobało się to, że Alejandro kręci się obok Bridgette i postanowił za nim iść. Miał jednak problemy z wdrapaniem się na piramidę, więc samotnie podążał przez jej środek. W pewnym momencie spotyka Gwen, która była przerażona ze względu na jej klaustrofobie. Oboje wychodzą jako ostatni z piramidy, po czym Chris mówi, że wlęką się jak żółwie. Ostatecznie Bocian dołącza do Drużyny nr 3, czyli Drużyny Amazonek. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Bocian nie był zadowolony z nagrody jaką dostała jego drużyna, ponieważ sądził, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy dziewczyny wsiadły na wielbłąda, a Cody złapał się jego tyłu, Bocian był zmuszony biec za wielbłądem. Nie był jednak z tego powodu niezadowolony, ponieważ sądził, że jazda na wielbłądzie będzie dla niego niewygodna. Kiedy Chris mówi, że uczestnicy będą musieli przenieść swoje nagrody na drugi brzeg nilu, Bocian i Courtney próbowali załadować wielbłąda na łódkę. Ostatecznie drużyna wygrywa wyzwanie i w nagrodę idzie do pokoju dla zwycięzców. W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Bocian wraz ze swoją drużyną spędza czas w klasie zwycięzców. Chce on zjeść parówki, lecz ma problem z ich rozpakowaniem. Na pomoc Bocianowi przychodzi Courtney, która mu pomaga. Chwilę potem, oboje są widziani na fotelach, gdzie wspominają stare dzieje. Podczas wyzwania, w przeciwieństwie do Harolda i Tylera, Bocian mówi, że nigdy nie słyszał o tej japońskiej grze. Po tym jak Cody wychodzi z kuli, cały w szmince Sierry, Bocian mówi, że współczuje mu, ponieważ wie, co ten musi z nią przechodzić. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania, Bocian jest zirytowany kłotnią Heather, Gwen i Courtney, ale pomaga Cody'emu i Sierrze w nakręceniu reklamy. Szefowi spodobała się reklama Amazonek i po raz drugi idą do klasy dla zwycięzców. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Bocian siedzi z Cody'm w klasie zwycięzców, gdzie Cody nie wytrzymuje już z powodu Sierry. Bocian mówi, że przekona Courtney do eliminacji Sierry i spróbują ją wyeliminować. Podczas wyzwania, Bocian chce ukryć fakt, że jest mu zimno, ale nie udaje mu się to. Zauważa on Alejandro flirtującego z Bridgette, i mówi chłopakowi, by trzymał się od niej z daleka. Po chwili obaj zmierzyli się wzrokiem, gdy Alejandro poszedł do swojej drużyny, gdy ci go wołali. Podczas jazdy na sankach, Bocian jest zły na Heather, że okłada Courtney biczem i każe jej się zatrzymać. Następnie wyrzuca on Heather ze sanek i zaczyna być napięta atmosfera w drużynie. Jedni obwiniają Heather, która okładała Courtney biczem, inni Courtney, która nie biegła dalej, ale i Bociana, który zaczął awanturę. Przez ich kłótnie drużyna przegrała. Bocian oddycha z ulgą gdy dostaje fistaszki, ale jest w szoku, gdy Courtney odpada z gry. W Ukochany Broadway, Bocian nie może znieść warunków panujących w klasie przegranych i w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nawet chatki na wyspie były lepsze. Podczas rozmowy z Cody'm przeprasza go, że nie głosował na Sierrę, ale Heather swoim zachowaniem przeszła wszelkie granice. Podczas wspinania się na statuę wolności powtarza cały czas "nie patrz w dół". Koło żółwiego stawu, wpycha on Heather do wody, za to co ona robiła w poprzednim odcinku i cieszy się, gdy żółw ugryzł ją w tyłek. Ostatecznie drużynie udaje się wygrać i cieszą się z powrotu do klasy zwycięzców. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, po lądowaniu w Niemczech, Bocian jest przerażony, gdy przez Tylera spada na nich lawina. Podczas wyzwania, jest zły na Heather, że ta wyrzuciła ich nagrodę, a także strzela facepalm'a, gdy Sierra przypadkowo zrzuca "mięsnego Cody'ego" z góry, po czym biegnie za nim. Udaje mu się odzyskać mięso, przez co drużyna, nie musiała jechać jak na desce snowboardowej i dotarli na metę jako pierwsi. Podczas wyzwania, polegającego na tańczeniu, walczył on z Bridgette i został pokonany. Ostatnimi parami w wyzwaniu byli: Alejandro i Heather, Leshawna i Cody, oraz Bridgette i Owen. Bocian był zły na Alejandro, gdy ten ponownie zarywał do Bridgette i ze wściekłości zaczął rzucać w niego śnieżkami. Po tym jak prawie go trafił, Alejandro zrzucił Heather z podestu i sam zeskoczył, aby "wyjaśnić" pewne sprawy z Bocianem. Alejandro nie zauważył jednak, że Bridgette zrzuciła już wcześniej Owena, a to sprawiło, że ich drużyna przegrała. Alejandro rzuca się na Bociana, po czym zaczyna go okładać. W jego obronie stanęła Izzy, która uderzyła Alejandro w czuły punkt, ale Bocian miał podbite oko. Ostatecznie Drużyna Amazonek zajęła 2 miejsce, po tym jak Leshawna pokonała Cody'ego. W Wyścig w Amazonii, Bocian rozmawia z Cody'm i Gwen o tym kogo wyeliminować jako następnego, gdyż cała trójka chce pozbyć się Sierry i Heather. Kiedy Bocian zostaje sam, Heather podchodzi do niego i grozi mu eliminacją. Ten jednak niczym się nie przejmuje. Kiedy Sierra wymienia alergie Cody'ego, Bocian ponownie mówi, że współczuje mu. Kiedy cała drużyna zostaje złapana przez Zing-zing'ów, Bocian próbował się uwolnić ze sznurków i kiedy uznali Heather za boginie kazał jej ich rozwiązać. Heather mówiła że zrobi to jeśli ci oddadzą jej pokłon, ale drużyna nie chciała tego robić. Drużynę Amazonek uratował Szef. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Bocian jak i cała reszta oddaje głos na Heather i jak wszyscy jest w szoku, gdy okazało się, że nie jest to runda eliminacyjna. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, drużyna Amazonek dostaje rzeźbę myśliciela w Louvrze, którą musi zbudować. Bocian wraz z Cody'm rozdzielają się i szukają części. W pokoju zwierzeń, Bocian mówi, że ciężko będzie mu znaleźć części rzeźby, bo wszystkie wyglądają tak samo. Tymczasem Bocian mając kilka kawałków i spotyka drużynę Zwycięzców, gdzie zauważa, że DJ chce zrezygnować. Bocian pyta się go dlaczego chce odejść, ale jeśli chce to jest jego wybór. DJ mówi mu o swojej klątwie i oznajmia Chrisowi, że chce odejść. Gdy ten zgadza się na jego rezygnacje, mówi, że musi na jego miejsce wrócić jedna osoba, Bocian mówi mu coś na ucho. DJ wtedy pokazuje Bocianowi kciuk w górę. Później Bocian wraca do swojej drużyny, która buduje już rzeźbę. Przeprasza on ich, że go nie było, ale nikt po za Heather się nie gniewał. Bocian przyniósł drużynie brakujące kawałki i jako pierwsi zbudowali rzeźbę. Przegrała drużyna Zwycięzców i Bocian obserwował ich eliminacje. Kiedy Bocian widzi, że Bridgette, zamiast Lindsay otrzymała ostatnią torebkę z fistaszkami, oddycha z ulgą i całuje ją. Na koniec drużyna Amazonek jest widziana w klasie zwycięzców, gdzie po chwili przychodzi Courtney. W Nowe dzieci Rocka, gdy Szef wypycha wszystkich uczestników do wody, Bocian mówi, że spodziewał się tego. Podczas wyzwania, gdy Courtney i Gwen zauważają "Duncana", Bocian mówi "Ale to nie jest...", chociaż zanim skończył zdanie, poszedł za nimi. Wiedział, że to nie może być Duncan i okazało się, że to nie on. Drużyna Amazonek jako ostatnia dociera na plażę i musi wypatroszyć ryby i homary. Podczas tego, Bocian rozmawia z Cody'm, który mówi mu, że powinni sprawy eliminacyjne odstawić na bok, dopóki nie przegrają. Bocian uważał, że trzeba o tym myśleć wcześniej, ale Cody nie chciał być w drużynie, gdzie jest tyle konfliktów. Ostatecznie Drużyna Amazonek przegrywa, ale nikt nie odpada. W Moja upalna Jamajka, Alejandro podchodzi do Bociana i przeprasza go za wydarzenia z Spoliczkowana Rewolucja. Bocian początkowo nie chciał się dogadywać z Alejandro, ale ten mówi, że działał pod wpływem emocji. Dodaje też, że nie powinien podrywać Bridgette, oraz że jest mu wstyd po tym co zrobił. W końcu Bocian przyjmuje przeprosiny i obaj podają sobie rękę. Bocian skacze i Bridgette krzyczy do niego "Poradzisz sobie". Podczas bobsleju, zjeżdżał on z Gwen i za drugim razem ich czas był lepszy niż za pierwszym. Ostatecznie drużyna skończyła na drugim miejscu. Bocian ponownie udaje się na ceremonię eliminacji, gdzie odbywa się dogrywka między Bridgette i Leshawną. Widać jak Bocian obgryza paznokcie, podczas gdy Bridgette i Leshawna muszą odpowiedzieć na pytanie zadane przez Chrisa. Kiedy Bridgette odpowiada nie poprawnie, Bocian jest smutny z tego powodu, ale udaje mu się z nią pożegnać przed jej eliminacją. W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Bocian widząc jak Noah i Owen zajadają ostre papryczki ten przyłącza się do nich. Podczas wyzwania, jest świadkiem jak Chris przełącza Leshawnę do drużyny CJNBBBBS i protestuje. Podczas przeszukiwania miasta w poszukiwaniu Kuby Rozpruwacza, szuka on go z Heather, Gwen i Courtney. Miał problem z rozumieniem wskazówek, więc zdał się na resztę ekipy. Kiedy Courtney i Heather zostają schwytane, on i Gwen docierają do klubu punk'owego, gdzie odnajdują dawnego kolegę. Mimo, że nie znaleźli prawdziwego celu, Chris przyznał im zwycięstwo. Bocian cieszy się, że Duncan wraca do gry i przybija z nim piątkę. W Greckie Ruiny, Bocian zaczyna zauważać, że coś się dzieje między Duncanem, a Gwen kiedy spoglądają na siebie podczas tłumaczenia zasad. Bocian zgłosił się do zadania, w którym miał biec przez płotki z Alejandro. Cieszył się gdy go pokonał i jest zachwycony w pokoju zwierzeń. Bocian rozmawia z Alejandro, który też wie, o Duncanie i Gwen, ale tak nie do końca. Bocian mówi, że ma nadzieje, że to nie jest to o czym myśli, czyli, zę nie są razem. Na co Alejandro mówi, że to mogłoby być dobre ponieważ na eliminacji skupią się wszyscy na nich. Bocian robi niepewną minę, gdy Al odchodzi, ale w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że Alejandro dobrze mówi, chociaż póki co nie chce się w to mieszać. W końcu gdy dowiaduje się, że Gwen i Duncan się całowali, podobnie jak inni jest w szoku. Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić i jest zły na nich. Mimo to, po za Cody'm jest jedynym członkiem, który nie chce przegrać tylko po to by wyrzucić Gwen. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nie lubi sytuacji, gdy ktoś celowo przegrywa tylko po to by kogoś wyeliminować, tak więc Cody dobrze zrobił, że nie posłuchał reszty. Gdy Drużyna Amazonek wygrywa, widać jak Bocian pociesza Courtney, której mówi, że Duncan dostanie od niego solidny ochrzan, gdy tylko wylądują w następnym odcinku. W Z Archiwum 52, Bocian dalej pociesza Courtney w pierwszej klasie, po tym co stało się w poprzednim odcinku. Podczas wyzwania, jak reszta drużyny trafia na pole minowe i jest zły z tego powodu, bo miał coś ważnego do załatwienia z Duncanem i Gwen. W końcu mówi, że ma to w czterech literach i biegnie przed siebie, modląc się aby nie trafić na minę. Zostawia on drużynę za sobą i gdy dociera do bazy zaczyna szukać kosmicznego ustrojstwa, ale skupia się na czymś innym. Kiedy spotyka całujących się Duncana i Gwen, mówi ze powinno być im wstyd, po tym co zrobili Courtney. Nie mieli oni jednak zamiaru słuchać Bociana, kiedy ten mówi im, ze powinni wcześniej porozmawiać z Courtney, a tym bardziej Duncan. Ten mówi, że jeśli Bocianowi tak zależy na Courtney, to żeby się z nią umówił. Bocian po chwili znika i w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nie poznaje Duncana i Gwen. Po wygranej widać jak Bocian siedzi z Courtney, z dala od reszty drużyny w klasie zwycięzców. W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, Bocian jest widziany w pierwszej klasie jak pije napój gazowany. Podczas jazdy na emu spotyka Duncana, którego ponownie pyta o sprawę z Gwen i Courtney, oraz dalej jest na niego zły, że nie powiedział nic wcześniej Courtney. Duncan mówi, że Bocian ma racje, ale to się już stało i się nie odstanie, po czym obaj się uspakajają i przybijają żółwika. W pokoju zwierzeń Bocian mówi, że Courtney i Duncan bardzo do siebie pasowali i jest mu w środku tak smutno, że się rozstali, po czym dodaje "no ale cóż, ich decyzja". Podczas wyzwania, Bocian zauważa, że Courtney chce przegrać tylko po to by wyrzucić Gwen i odradza ją od tego pomysłu. Ten mówi jej jednak, że jeśli będą dalej przez nią przegrywać, to przekona Heather i Cody'ego do głosowania na nią, więc to Courtney poleci. Courtney się tym co usłyszała zezłościła na Bociana, ale Heather potwierdziła jej słowa, że to ona wyleci w wypadku przegranej. Bocian ponownie korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń gdzie mówi, żę nie toleruje sabotowania własnej drużyny tylko po to by przegrać i wyeliminować niewygodnego członka drużyny. Po chwili zaczyna się kłótnia w Drużynie Amazonek, gdzie dołączają jeszcze Gwen i Sierra. Cała piątka nie zwraca uwagi na to, że zostali w tyle i że Cody pracuje teraz za całą drużynę. Ostatecznie gdy Leshawna znalazła owce z logiem ich drużyny. Drużyna Amazonek spotyka się na ceremonii, gdzie Bocian postanawia oddać mimo wszystko głos na Gwen i uratować Courtney. Kiedy Gwen zostaje wyeliminowana, ten pokazuje kciuk w górę. W Kapitan Owen, Bocian w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, ze będzie musiał wziąć się w garść na tym etapie gry, gdyż zapewne za niedługo dojdzie do połączenia drużyn. Podobnie jak reszta trzęsie się z zimna w Szwecji. Jest zirytowany ponowną kłótnią Courtney i Duncana i mówi im, aby przestali. Podczas budowy łodzi w Drużynie Amazonek, Bocian widzi jak przypadkowo Sierra uderza Courtney metalową częścią i pchnie ją na ziemię. Po chwili Heather atakuje Bociana i ponownie wybucha konflikt w drużynie i nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, że Cody pracuje za cały zespół. Cała czwórka po chwili oddala się i każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Po chwili są widziani jak siedzą na ławeczce, lecz Bocian i Courtney tyłem do Heather i Sierry i odwrotnie. Nikt się nie odzywa dopóki nie przychodzi Szef i nie krzyczy na nich by wzięli się do roboty. Drużyna Amazonek orientuje się, że została w tyle, ale Cody zbudował łódkę. Drużyna Amzonek miła jednak problem z dogonieniem przeciwników i Bocian decyduje się wskoczyć do wody i płynąć o własnych siłach. Kiedy Owen zostaje wystrzelony i leci na łódkę Amazonek, Bocian sekundę przed uderzeniem wynurza się i zdobywa flagę dla Amazonek tym samym zapewniając im zwycięstwo. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, drużyny zostają połączone podczas ślubnego wyzwania nad Niagarą. Bocian jest zachwycony pomysłem wyzwania, mówiąc, ze czegoś takiego jeszcze chyba nie było. Jego entuzjazm natomiast spada, kiedy dowiaduje się o podwójnej eliminacji, gdzie na najbliższej ceremonii ma odpaść cała para. Dodatkowo denerwuje go fakt, że jego "żoną" w wyzwaniu miała być Sierra, która go bardzo irytuje. Podczas zadania, gdzie "pan młody" musi poprowadzić swoją do sukni ślubnej, Bocian i Sierra są jedną z trzech par, którym się to udaje. Podczas przeprawy przez nil, Sierra gryzie Bociana w rękę, czym go irytuje. Ta jest natomiast zła na Courtney, ponieważ to ona trafiła na Cody'ego. Sierra chce zeskoczyć z liny, ale Bocian łapie się jej i wracają do gry. Alejandro z Leshawną, wpada na Bociana i Sierrę, któremu mówi, by trzymał się jego, jeśli chce przetrwać. Ten mu jedynie powiedział, że pomyśli nad tym. Bocian i Sierra dotarli jako pierwsi na metę i poprawnie odpowiedzieli na pytania Szefa, co zapewniło im immunitet. Bocian mówi, że to jego jedyna szansa na przetrwanie, szczególnie, że jest w parze ze Sierrą, która wielu osobom zaszła za skórę. Tym razem Bocian chce głosować na Alejandro lub Leshawnę i próbuje przekonać do tego Sierrę, ale ta jest dalej wściekła na Courtney za "ukradnięcie" jej "chłopaka". Ostatecznie na ceremonii Courtney otrzymuje najwięcej głosów i pociąga Cody'ego za sobą. Sierra zdaje sobie sprawę, że głosując na Courtney spowodowała eliminacje Cody'ego i Bocian jest świadkiem jak ona wpada w szał. W Chińska Bujda, Bocian spędza czas z Sierrą w klasie zwycięzców, gdzie widzi, jak ta wpada w szał i niszczy rzeczy po ostatniej eliminacji. Za chwilę Sierra podbiega do Bociana, gdzie łapie go za bluzkę i pyta dlaczego głosował na Cody'ego. Ten odpowiada jej, że to ona go wyeliminowała. Kiedy Sierra dalej demoluje samolot, Bocian wykorzystuje moment i ucieka do klasy przegranych. Tam Alejandro proponuje mu sojusz, gdzie jeśli Bocian będzie eliminował każdego kogo on wybierze, to wprowadzi go do finału. Bocian jest w szoku, a pierwszą ofiarą ich sojuszu ma być Heather bądź Leshawna. Bocian mówi jednak, że wolałby pozbyć się Sierry, ale Alejandro mówi, ze Sierra nie jest tak groźnym przeciwnikiem. Bocian pyta się jeszcze, czemu to akurat z nim Alejandro chciałby walczyć w finale, a ten mówi mu, że powinien się cieszyć, że został wybrany. Do chłopaków dosiada się Duncan, który mówi Bocianowi by nie słuchał Alejandro, gdyż ten każdemu obiecywał "gruszki na wierzbie". Alejandro natomiast mówi mu, żeby nie słuchał Duncana, ponieważ nie jest godny zaufania. Duncan mówi, był z Alejandro w jednej drużynie przez dłuższy czas i wie do czego jest zdolny. Bocian mówi "zaraz...", ale nie skończył zadania ponieważ samolot wpadł w turbulencje. Podczas pierwszego zadania, gdzie każdy wybrał pojazd, którym się poruszał do mety, Bocian wziął rower. Był on jednym z trzech zawodników, którzy dotarli do mety przed usłyszeniem gongu. Jak dowiedział się o zadaniu z jedzeniem obrzydliwych potraw, o mało nie zwymiotował i odpadł jako pierwszy, a immunitet zdobyła Heather. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Bocian jest bardzo zestresowany, kiedy on i Leshawna walczą o ostatnią torebkę z fistaszkami, ale oddycha z ulgą, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jednak zostaje w grze. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, Bocian spędza czas z Alejandro i Duncanem w klasie przegranych, gdzie mówi im jaki jest podjarany faktem, że dotarł do finałowej piątki. Duncan cieszy się razem z nim, a Alejandro mu gratuluje. Po lądowaniu w Afryce, uczestnicy mają za zadanie złapać lwa, Bocian mówi, że Chris sobie chyba żartuje. Udaje mu się zdobyć jedną kulkę usypiającą, ale Alejandro oddaje mu jedną ze swoich pod warunkiem, że ten zagłosuje tak jak powie Alejandro. Bocian waha się, ale się zgadza, ponieważ uważa, że Alejandro jest w porządku mimo kilku sprzeczek. Następnie Bocian wraz z Duncanem polują na lwa, gdzie Bocian mówi o tym co mówił mu Alejandro. Ten jest zły na Bociana i po raz kolejny mówi mu, by nie zadawał się z nim. Bocian stracił swoje kulki usypiające i nie miał zamiaru walczyć z lwem gołymi rękami. Okazało się, że Alejandro zdobył immunitet, a na ceremonii zagrożeni byli Duncan i Sierra. Ostatecznie Duncan zostaje wyeliminowany z gry. W Rapa Phooey!, Bocian spędza czas w kabinie przegranych wraz z Heather. Nie jest zadowolony z tego powodu, ponieważ nie lubi Heather. Ta jednak chce z nim pójść na współprace i podobnie jak Duncan pozbyć się Alejandro. Bocian wie natomiast, że Heather podkochuje się w Alejandro i nie wierzy jej, że chce go wyeliminować. Ta jednak przekonuje go mówiąc, że uczucia w tej grze potrafią sporo namieszać. Bocian w końcu zgadza się pójść na współprace z Heather. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nie ufa Heather, ale co mu zaszkodzi spróbować. Podczas wyzwania, dobrze sobie radzi ze zbieraniem jaj z głów uczestników, ale ma problemy z dotarciem z nimi na drugi koniec jaskini. Nie udaje mu się też dostarczyć ich do gniazda, ponieważ rozbija je po drodze. Po tym jak Heather wygrywa wyzwanie, mówi Bocianowi, że przekona też Sierrę do głosowania na Alejandro, dopóki nie okazuje się, że była to runda z nagrodą. W Dziwne Przypadki, Alejandro próbuje przekonać Bociana, który siedzi z nim w kabinie przegranych, do głosownia na Heather na najbliższej ceremonii. Ten wyznaje mu, że Heather planowała się go pozbyć, na co Alejandro mówi, że wie o tym. Po lądowaniu w Drumheller, Heather mówi, że przekonała Sierrę do głosowania na Alejandro i jeśli Bocian na niego zagłosuje, to poleci z samolotu. Przez cały odcinek oboje próbują zdobyć głos Bociana. Ten podczas pierwszego zadania miał problem ze zbudowaniem dinozaura, który mu się ciągle rozpadał, ale zbudował coś na wzór dinozaura Cody'ego z oryginalnej wersji. Wygrał on dodatkowo wiertnice przez co miał większe szanse na wygranie tego wyzwania. Udało mu się to. Podczas głosowania, Bocian trzyma przed sobą paszporty Heather i Alejandro, zastanawiając się na kogo oddać głos. Ta dwójka jest też zagrożona na ceremonii, gdzie ostatecznie to Alejandro odpada z gry. W Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, po eliminacji Alejandro, Bocian był zadowolony, gdy został jedynym chłopakiem w programie. Mimo, że nie lubił Sierry i Heather, to nadal cieszył się, że jest z dwiema dziewczynami w finałowej trójce. Cała trójka siedziała w klasie przegranych i po lądowaniu mieli zbudować tratwę i popłynąć nią na Hawaje. Heather i Sierra chcą przeciągnąć Bociana na swoją stronę, ale ten po chwili zastanowienia stwierdza, że na tym etapie nie liczą się już sojusze, a gra indywidualna. W pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że jeśli gra jest o nagłą śmierć, to nie ma co bawić się w sojusze. Kiedy Bocian nakłada ostatnie poprawki na tratwę, Heather i Sierra mają też już swoje. Heather zdobywa pierwsze miejsce w finale, a Sierra i Bocian ścigają się łeb w łeb. Ten denerwuje się, kiedy Sierra go wyprzedza. W akcie desperacji porzuca swoją tratwę i wyskakuje z niej do wody. Dopływa jako drugi o własnych siłach na Hawaje, dzięki czemu zawalczy w finale z Heather o milion dolarów. W Aloha, Finał!, Bocian wybiera Cody'ego i Courtney jako swoich pomocników przy budowaniu kukły. Kiedy dowiaduje się na czym będzie polegać wyzwanie finałowe, przełknął ślinę z przerażenia. Wiedział jednak, że chce pokonać Heather, i że byłby głupi poddając się na tym etapie gry. Udaje mu się przejść przez kolejne etapy wulkanu i razem z Heather docierają na szczyt. Kiedy Heather ma zamiar wrzucić kukłę do wulkanu, Bocian zatrzymuje ją i mówi, że chce pogratulować jej dobrej gry. Kiedy Heather jest zdziwiona jego postawą, Bocian mówi, że jej strategia w tym sezonie mu się podobała. Heather była zaskoczona, że ktoś docenił jej grę. W zakończeniu Bociana, ten mówi "w takim razie świetnie, że zakończymy sezon w dobrych stosunkach", po czym wrzuca swoja kukłę do wulkanu. W zakończeniu Heather, ta mówi, Bocianowi "ale nie myśl, że uda ci się mnie przechytrzyć koleś" po czym pcha go na ziemię i wykorzystując moment wrzuca swoja kukłę do wulkanu. W obu zakończeniach, zwycięzca odbiera swoje pieniądze i cała obsada ucieka, gdy wulkan ma zamiar eksplodować. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! jest widziany wraz z resztą byłej obsady, gdzie wraz z Bridgette i Courtney siedzi na tyle statku. W Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, jest przez moment widziany w motorówce, kiedy przepływa obok Zmutowanych Larw. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Osoby, na które głosował Bocian to: **Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 - Eva **Wielkie spanie - Eva **Kiepskie - Katie **Czynnik fobii - Tyler **Komu możesz zaufać? - Geoff **Podstawy musztry - Harold **Ekstremalna tortura - Harold **Mów mi wujku - Eva **Skarby - Owen **Ukryj się i bądź podstępny - Gwen **Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa - Heather **Dzieci za milion dolarów - Leshawna **Kto będzie milionerem? - Lindsay (do wygranej) **Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! - Heather **Wyścig w Amazonii - Heather (fałszywa eliminacja) **Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą - Gwen **Bitwa nad Niagarą - Leshawna **Chińska Bujda - Leshawna **Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki - Sierra **Dziwne Przypadki - Alejandro *Osoby, które głosowały na Bociana to: **Czynnik fobii - Geoff, Sadie i Tyler **Ukryj się i bądź podstępny - Heather, Harold, Katie, Lindsay **Dzieci za milion dolarów - Harold, Heather i Leshawna **Chińska Bujda - Leshawna *Osoby, które wspierał Bocian w finale to: **Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich - Gwen **Kto będzie milionerem? - Lindsay *Osoby, które wspierały Bociana w finale to: *Bocian zajął najwyższy ranking w Drużynie Amazonek. *Dwukrotnie został wyeliminowany obok Bridgette. *W tej wersji, Geoff jest głównym antagonistą Planu Totalnej Porażki zamiast Courtney. *Licząc zakończenie Owena, laureat Wyspy Totalnej Porażki odpada jako pierwszy na Planie Totalnej Porażki. *Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, Heather, Leshawna i Lindsay, to jedyni uczestnicy, którzy dochodzą do połączenia drużyn zarówno na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, jak i na Planie Totalnej Porażki. *Beth i Justin to jedyni uczestnicy, którzy nie doszli do połączeni a drużyn w żadnym sezonie *W obu sezonach, Bridgette zostaje wyeliminowana w siedemnastym odcinku. *W obu sezonach, Harold zostaje wyeliminowany w dziewiętnastym odcinku *W obu sezonach, Leshawna zajmuje piąte miejsce. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki *W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, bierze on udział w czwartej rundzie zamiast Bridgette, gdy został wybrany przez Duncana. *W Niezbyt sławni, Bocian zastępuje Courtney w konkursie talentów, co oznacza, że wystąpili on, Harold i Bridgette *W Kiepskie, Bocian wraz z Duncanem wyruszyli szukać pożywienia. *W Czynnik fobii, Bridgette dzięki Bocianowi kończy pomyślnie swoje zadanie, który siedział z Bridgette w lesie, mówiąc jej, że nie ma się czego bać, ponieważ jedynie Cody pokryty śmieciami odwiedził las. *W W górę strumienia, Bocian przekonuje drużynę do pójścia lewą ścieżką, co oznacza, że Geoff nie skręcił kostki i nie był opatrywany przez Bridgette. Z tego również powodu, Geoff mógł spokojnie przepchnąć canoe z powrotem na Obóz Wawanakwa. *W Polowanie złej woli, Bocian zostaje myśliwym w wyzwaniu. *W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., Bocian przygotowuje główne danie z Duncanem i dostają 9 punktów *W Komu możesz zaufać?, składy w wyzwaniach były inne. W pierwszym zadaniu występowali Bocian (asekurant) i Bridgette (wspinała się). W drugim Duncan (degustator) i Sadie (gotująca). W pierwszej części trzeciego zadania Bocian (strącał strzałę) i Courtney (miała strzałę nad głową). W drugiej części trzeciego zadania Bridgette (łapiąca) i Harold (skaczący). W trzeciej części trzeciego zadania Geoff (kierujący) i Harold (nawigator). **W drugiej części trzeciego zadania, Bridgette nie udaje się złapać Harolda, więc drużyna Susłow zdobywa punkt **Jako, że Sadie nie konkurowała w trzecim zadaniu, Courtney nie była na nią zła o jej ostrzeliwanie, a co za tym idzie nie namówiła drużyny do jej eliminacji. Jest to też pierwszy przypadek, kiedy obecność Bociana ma wpływ na eliminację. *W Podstawy musztry, kolejność odpadania w Okoniach była następująca. Bocian (taniec), Sadie (esej), Bridgette (tor przeszkód), Harold (tor przeszkód), Duncan ("starożytna wyrafinowana forma tortur") i Courtney ("starożytna wyrafinowana forma tortur") **Bocian jako jedyny odpadł w zadaniu, w którym oryginalne nikt nie odpadł. *W Ekstremalna tortura, Bridgette konkuruje w drugim zadaniu zamiast Geoffa, który technicznie został już wyeliminowany. **Jest to także drugi odcinek, w którym obecność Bociana ma wpływ na eliminację, po tym jak Sadie nie odpadła w Komu możesz zaufać? i zaczęła tęsknić za Katie. *W Posiłek obrzydliwości, chłopcy zdobywają punkt za zjedzenie pierwszego dania, gdyż nie było nikogo kto zmotywowałby Bridgette do mięsa, lecz tracą punkt gdy mają zjeść "spaghetti". **Ostateczny wynik, to 5-3, dla dziewczyn co oznacza, ze nie było dogrywki, ani parówek z delfina. *W Mów mi wujku, Bocian zamiast Bridgette bierze udział w torturze z pszczołami. **Bocian w tym odcinku pokonuje swój strach przed Evą. *W Skarby, Bocian musiał wykonać dokładnie to samo zadanie co Duncan w oryginale by zdobyć swój klucz, choć jemu zajęło to trochę dłużej, był też jednym z ostatnich, którzy zdobyli swój klucz, przez co Leshawna nie zdążyła go poinformować w sprawie Gwen, Heather i Trenta, o której Bocian dowiedział się dopiero podczas ceremonii. *W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, Bocian opanowuje już sztuki pływania. *W Przednia zabawa, uczestnicy losowali następujące rowery **Gwen wylosowała rower Owena **Owen wylosował rower DJ’a **Heather wylosowała rower Harolda **Duncan wylosował rower Gwen **Leshawna wylosowała rower Katie **Lindsay wylosowała rower Heather **Harold wylosował rower Leshawny **DJ wylosował rower Bociana **Katie wylosowała rower Duncana **Bocian wylosował rower Lindsay *W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Bocian zamiast Geoffa, wrzuca Chrisa do wody. *Po eliminacji Bociana uczestnicy odpadali w następujący sposób: **W Hak, lina i trudne zadanie, zostaje wyeliminowany Harold, ponieważ uciekł do namiotu od razu po tym, gdy dowiedział się, że "zabójca" grasuje po wyspie. DJ nie został wyeliminowany, ponieważ bez opieki Geoffa bał się iść do toalety, w której była Heather. **W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, Lindsay zostaje wyeliminowana, gdyż jako ostatnia złapała swoje zwierze. Było to spowodowane tym, że Heather zmusiła ją do pomocy jej w schwytaniu niedźwiedzia, oraz Katie odpada przez głosowanie. W tym również odcinku, Lindsay zdaje sobie sprawę z prawdziwej natury Heather. **W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, uczestnicy rywalizowali w następujących parach. Gwen i Heather, Duncan i Leshawna, DJ i Owen. Ostatecznie pierwsza z nich wygrywa 2 z 3 wyzwań zyskując nietykalność. Na ceremonii odpada DJ, który otrzymał 3 głosy na ceremonii **W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Leshawna zostaje wyeliminowana w ten sam sposób co w oryginale. **W Wielka stopa, uczestnicy rywalizowali w parach Gwen i Heather vs DJ i Owen. Ostatecznie drużyna dziewczyn wygrała, a Heather jako, że dotknęła totemu mogła posłać jednego z chłopaków do domu, na co wyeliminowała DJ'a, ze względu na jego przemiłą naturę. **W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, Heather zostaje wyeliminowana w ten sam sposób co w oryginale. **W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Bocian szukał walizki z Geoffem i Duncanem, a Courtney i Bridgette. Oni jako pierwsi znajdują walizkę. W tym odcinku można się też przekonać, że lęk Bociana, przed Evą wrócił. Kiedy Courtney znika Bridgette z oczu, to z tego samego powodu. Najprawdopodobniej wtedy wdała się w konflikt z Codym, Tylerem, Owenem i DJ'em. Skład na Plan Totalnej Porażki (po za Bocianem), również nie uległ zmianie. Plan Totalnej Porażki *W Zamieszki na planie, skład Trzeszczących Żarów to: Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Bocian, Heather i Harold, a Zabójczych Makiet to: Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin i Izzy. *W 3:10 do Obłędowa, z powodu braku Owena w programie, nikt nie opróżnił pistoletów na wodę, więc wyzwanie ze strzelaniem odbyło się normalnie. Jako tarcze zostali wybrani Justin i Duncan. *Odcinek Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, pojawił się jako 6th ze względu na brak podsumowań w tej wersji, których nie miał kto prowadzić *W Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, objawy jakich doznali uczestnicy to: Bocian (uderzenia gorąca), Bridgette i Justin (swędzące usta), Geoff (rana na ręce), Izzy (zaburzenia mowy), Heather (mdłości), oraz Harold (ślepota). Duncan i Leshawna byli jedynymi, którzy nie dostali żadnych objaw "zmarszczkozy". *W Projekt piaskowa czarownica jest to drugi raz, gdy Bocian pomaga wygrać drużynie. *W Mistrzowie katastrofy ekipa z Zabójczych Okoni pierwszego sezonu zostaje reaktywowana. Dodatkowo to Trzeszczące Żarówy otrzymują kartkę z kodem, gdyż nikt nie miał wybitej szczęki, więc Chris nie dał za to zwycięstwa makietom. *Nazwa odcinka Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, to Harold zostaje zamknięty w sejfie, a nie Leshawna. *W Milion dolarów P. C., Bocian mówi Duncanowi by użył zapalniczki. W oryginale sytuacja wyglądała w ten sposób, że Duncan sam jej użył, z własnej woli. **Na kolumnie uczestnicy rywalizowali w następujących parach: Geoff (Makiety) vs Leshawna (Żarówy), Bocian (Żarówy) vs Bridgette (Makiety) oraz Heather (Żarówy) vs Lindsay (Makiety). ***Jak na ironie każdą z tych rund wygrywa uczestnik z Makiet. *W Dzieci za milion dolarów, pomimo braku Beth w programie, uczestnicy dowiedzieli się o tym co mówiła Leshawna na ich temat. **W tym odcinku uczestnicy biorą udział w następujących sportach: ***Bocian vs Lindsay - Boks (wygrana Lindsay) ***Courtney vs Harold - Badminton (wygrana Harolda) ***Duncan vs Geoff - Zapasy (wygrana Geoffa) ***Bridgette vs Leshawna - Koszykówka (wygrana Bridgette) ***Heather nie brała udziału w żadnym ze sportów, ze względu na uraz jej nogi, jaki doznała w poprzednim odcinku. *Po eliminacji Bociana, uczestnicy odpadali w następujący sposób: **W Super Haro-ld, głosy rozłożyły się między Bridgette, a Heather. Geoff miał doprowadzić do remisu i dogrywki między zawodniczkami, lecz oddał głos na Bridgette eliminując ją. **W Duma księżniczki, Geoff zdradza Harolda, tak jak Justin zrobił to w oryginale. Po tym Harold został wyeliminowany. **W Reguła kołysania, uczestnicy zagłosowali na Heather, ponieważ jej nie lubili, a także dlatego, że była groźnym przeciwnikiem. **W 2008: Owen w kosmosie, (ta nazwa nie ma sensu w tej wersji) Leshawna namówiła Lindsay i Geoffa do pozbycia się Courtney. Ci zgodzili się, lecz pod warunkiem, że jeśli ta zdobędzie immunitet, to zagłosują na Leshawnę. **W Dobry piesek, Geoff i Lindsay zagłosowali na Courtney, ponieważ jest dobrą konkurentką. **W Bunt w studiu, Geoff który jako pierwszy dobiegł do studia, mógł wybrać, czy zmierzy się z Duncanem, czy z Lindsay. Wybrał, że chce konkurować z Lindsay w finałowym wyzwaniu. *W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Duncan nie dostaje się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Po za nim oraz Bocianem, skład się nie zmienia. Totalna Porażka w Trasie *W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Bocian i Gwen przemierzają piramidę środkiem i oboje docierają na metę jako ostatni zawodnicy, dołączając do Drużyny Amazonek. *W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, obecność Bociana ponownie wpływa na eliminacje, ponieważ udało mu się uratować od eliminacji Bridgette. **Przez jego obecność wybuchł także pewien meksyk w drużynie Amazonek *W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, obecność Bociana ponownie ma wpływ na eliminacje i ponownie ratuje on Drużynę Zwycięzców przed eliminacją. **Eliminacja w Izzy w tym odcinku sprawi, że nie zerwie ona z Owenem w Moja upalna Jamajka. *W Wyścig w Amazonii, przez sojusz Bociana, Cody'ego i Gwen, Cody nie zagłosował na Sierrę, co oznacza, że Sierra nie będzie smutna w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. *W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Sierra nie płakała ponieważ Cody nie głosował na nią **Drużyna Amazonek dostała do zbudowania rzeźbę myśliciela, a Zwycięzcy rzeźbę Dawida. **DJ w tym odcinku rezygnuje z gry, a na jego miejsce wraca Courtney *W Moja upalna Jamajka w tej wersji nie było awarii samolotu. **Bocian wskoczył do wody, gdyż dzięki Bridgette, pokonał swój lęk przed wodą **Bocian zjeżdżał na bobsleju z Gwen, więc inni zjeżdżali w takich parach jak w oryginale. *W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Chris przełącza Leshawnę do drużyny CJNBBBS, ponieważ była ostatnią członkinią Drużyny Zwycięzców. **W tej wersji Kubą Rozpruwaczem jest przebrany Stażysta, a nie Ezekiel, gdyż ten wrócił już do domu. **W tej wersji, to Gwen i Bocian zostają ostatnimi, którzy nie zostają schwytani, zamiast Courtney i Gwen. *W Greckie Ruiny, z powodu faktu, że po za oryginalną obsadą, również Bocian i Leshawna rywalizowali w grze, było więcej zawodów. **Walka z niedźwiedziem, zapasy oraz dogrywka potoczyły się tak jak w oryginale. **W biegu przez płotki brali udział Alejandro i Bocian, gdzie Bocian wygrał. **Dodano rzut dyskiem gdzie Courtney wygrała z Leshawną, oraz skok w dal gdzie Alejandro wygrywa z Heather **Alejandro jest jedynym uczestnikiem, który brał udział w dwóch konkurencjach. *W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą z powodu sześciu osób w Drużynie Amazonek, nie dochodzi do remisu w głosowaniu i nie ma dogrywki. **W tym odcinku widać poważny konflikt w drużynie, który spowodował ich przegraną, gdyż tylko Cody nie był zamieszany w konflikt i skupił się na wyzwaniu. **Leshawna zamiast Alejandro znajduje właściwą owce w Drużynie CJNBBBBS. *W Kapitan Owen, wygrywają Amazonki w przeciwieństwie do wersji oryginalnej, gdzie wygrywa Drużyna CJNBBBBS. **Podobnie jak w poprzednim odcinku, Cody odwalił sporą część zadania, podczas gdy reszta drużyny była zajęta obrzucaniem na siebie. **Po raz trzeci, Bocian doprowadza do wygranej drużyny. *W Bitwa nad Niagarą, pomysł na eliminacje całej pary, autor zaciągnął z Wyspy Przetrwania. **Pary, które brały udział w grze to: ***Alejandro i Leshawna ***Bocian i Sierra ***Cody i Courtney ***Duncan i Heather **Cody'emu i Courtney nie udaje się zdobyć sukni i grać w drugiej części o immunitet. ***Jak na ironie zostali oni również wyeliminowana parą w tym odcinku. *W Chińska Bujda, Heather która zdobywa immunitet, zabiera Sierrę, do klasy dla zwycięzców **Alejandro, Bocian i Heather to jedyni zawodnicy, którzy przeszli do drugiego etapu gry. *W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, z powodu że Ezekiel nie istnieje w tej wersji, uczestnicy mieli za zadanie schwytać Lwa. Tabele eliminacji Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Plan Totalnej Porażki Totalna Porażka w Trasie Zobacz także